Lovely Brother
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mencintainya! Aku harus hilangkan perasaan ini! Fanfic Shonen-ai pertama, request dari baka nesiachan alias Bumbass Crazy. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.
1. Chapter 1

Free Talk:

Hai, hai, haaaai…! Ketemu lagi sama Jun di fandom BR^^

Senangnya bisa publis fic lagi. Sesuai dengan permintaan seorang reviewer di fic BR sebelumnya yang berjudul _"Mau Berbagi Denganku?", _saya sudah buatkan.

Terima kasih. Anda adalah orang pertama yang me-request fic sama saya. Senang sekali rasanya. Kalau seandainya tidak berkenan saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya *bungkuk-bungkuk* 

Saya ini bukan fujodashi jadi maafkan saya bila suasana shonen-ai-nya kurang terasa.

Oke, happy reading^^

.

.

.

_**~Prolog~**_

"Hei!" seru seorang pemuda berbadan kekar. Matanya menangkap seorang anak laki-laki terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya, diam di laboratorium suatu organisasi yang terbakar. Aneh. Anak itu tampak tenang bahkan ketika ia memandang pemuda kekar didepannya yang tampak khawatir, anak itu masih juga tenang.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ayo, keluar! Kau bisa terbakar!" pemuda itu menarik lalu menggendong anak tersebut. Anak itu tetap diam. Pemuda kekar itu akhirnya keluar dari geudng yang terbakar itu dengan wajah yang terdapat noda-noda hitam dan tebatuk-batuk.

"Yugo!" seru gadis berkuncir 2 dengan seorang wanita berbadan besar separuh baya mengendong anak kecil yang tidur dipunggungnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya," jawab pemuda kekar itu setelah berhenti terbatuk.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya diruang laboratorium milik professor gila itu. Mungkin salah satu bahan percobaannya."

"Kasihan~" gumam gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada anak lelaki itu.

Anak itu memandang gadis itu, bingung, "Nama?" Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Anak itu tampak mengingat-ingat. "Nama…?"

"Iya."

"Nama… aku…" hening sesaat, "Aku tidak tahu…" Semua menatap bingung anak itu.

"Mungkinkah ia hilang ingatan? Atau memang ia tak diberi nama?" tanya wanita berbadan besar entah kepada siapa.

"Baiklah," ucap pemuda kekar tiba-tiba, "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" tawarnya pada anak itu. Anak itu menatap pemuda kekar dengan bingung. "Kau akan kujadikan saudaraku," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Hudson Soft yang punya^^ *Ngibarin bendera bergambar lebah*

**Warning:** _Shonen-ai_ alias _Shota_, OOC 10000%, Mengandung bahasa yang berbelit-belit, blak-blakan, aneh, EYD masih dipertanyakan, dll pokoknya.

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: LOVELY BROTHER ::**

.

.

.

"Kakak, hari ini makan malamnya mau apa?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan sambil melihat buku yang bergambar makanan.

"Kenji, bagaimana kalau sekali-kali biar kakak saja yang masak," ujar sang kakak.

"Eh! Tidak, biar aku saja!" seru sang adik yang bernama Kenji, keringat dingin memenuhi dahinya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan kakaknya, Yugo memasak. Bisa-bisa…. BOOM! Dapur meledak seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Kenji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan khayalannya yang sempat membuatnya shock. Melihat sang adik yang geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang dugem, Yugo heran. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh, nggak ada apa-apa. Eng… hari ini kita makan ikan salmon goreng saja, ya?" Kenji sedikit gugup.

"Oke, apapun yang mau kau masak, aku akan suka," ujar Yugo menepuk kepala Kenji dengan lembut disertai sebuah cengiran.

"Ya… Ya… Dan singkirkan tangan itu!" kata Kenji malas.

Belakangan ini Yugo sering menepuk kepalanya, awalnya Kenji heran tapi waktu ditanya Yugo menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin bersikap manis pada adikku." Yugo bilang apa? Manis? Huek! Itu tidak cocok dengan imej-mu yang bertampang seperti bodyguard galak, Yugo.

(Detik berikutnya, author tepar akibat ditinju Yugo) Back to Story!

"Kenji," panggil Yugo sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Saat ini Yugo dan Kenji tengah makan malam bersama. Biasanya Kenji makan malam sendirian karena Yugo sangat sibuk dengan profesinya sebagai atlet tinju. Bisa makan malam bersama seperti ini adalah hal yang langka.

"Ya?"

"Kau tak ingin cari pacar?" tanya Yugo.

"Uhuk!" Kenji terbatuk sedikit karena kaget, "Kakak jangan tanya hal yang aneh begitu."

"Lho? Itu kan pertanyaan yang wajar."

"Tidak. Saat ini aku tak tertarik mencari pacar. Lagipula tidak ada gadis yang menarik."

"Oh…" respon Yugo, "Syukurlah," bisik Yugo namun ternyata didengar Kenji walalu samar-samar.

"Hah? Kakak bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kenji.

"Ti…Tidak…! Tidak ada apa-apa! Hehehehe…" Yugo tertawa garing dengan wajah yang… memerah? "Ku…Kukira kau suka Uriko," ucap Yugo beberapa detik kemudian.

"Pruuuufff…..!" Kenji menyembur air yang ia minum akibat kaget, "Kakak jangan punya pikiran aneh. Nggak mungkin aku suka Uriko. Uriko itu kan sahabatku dan dia juga bukan tipeku."

"Ya…Ya… Maaf… maaf…" Yugo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, gugup.

"Aneh," gumam Kenji sambil meminum airnya dan makan dengan lahap.

Tanpa Kenji sadari, diam-diam Yugo sedari tadi senyum-senyum gaje melihat Kenji.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Kakak, aku berangkat!" seru Kenji.

"Mau kakak antar sampai sekolah?" tawar Yugo.

"Nggak usah, kak. Aku mau berangkat bareng Uriko," jawab Kenji mengambil sepedanya. "Kakak juga harus ke gym, kan? Nanti kakak dimarahi _Si Orochi_."

Yang dimaksuk _Orochi_ oleh Kenji adalah pelatih tinju Yugo. Sebenarnya itu hanya julukannya saja karena pelatih Yugo memiliki tato ular yang hampir diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oke, aku berangkat, ya!"

"Ah, Kenji tunggu!" seru Yugo ketika Kenji hendak bersiap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Kenji heran memandang kakaknya.

CUP!

Kelip! Kelip! Kelip! (Suara mata berkelip) Kenji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. What? Apa itu tadi? Kakaknya tadi… tadi… tadi… me… men…mencium keningnya? What The Hell!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" jerit Kenji dan wajah memerah karena saking shock-nya.

"Kecilkan suaramu! Tetangga bisa tertanggu!" ucap Yugo.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan!" seru Kenji sambil mengusap-usap keningnya, berusaha menghilangkan bekas ciuman kakaknya yang mulai kurang waras itu –menurut Kenji-.

"Lho? Tidak boleh? Kau kan adikku. Masa kakak nggak boleh bersikap manis sama adik kakak satu-satunya?"

Oh, yeah. Sebenarnya Kenji tidak masalah, sih. Tapi ia malu. Masa sudah segede ini masih dicium kayak gitu. Jika saja Kenji anak TK, nggak apa-apa.

"Ah…! Bawel! Aku mau sekolah dulu!" Kenji segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh, masih shock.

Oh, Tuhan. Ini pasti mimpi! Coba lihat tadi. Yugo senyum-senyum gaje setelah mencium keningnya. Ini pasti mimpi buruk. Lebih baik mengingat saat-saat dapur meledak ketika Yugo memasak. Kenji merinding mengingatnya.

.

~o~

~oO00Oo~

~o~

.

Malam semakin larut. Meskipun sudah malam namun hawa terasa panas. Mungkin inilah dampak dari Global Warming. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tidur dengan nyenyak dikipasi oleh kipas angin yang membuatnya tetap merasa sejuk di malam yang panas ini.

Kriiek. Suara pintu kamar pemuda itu terbuka terdengar pelan dan agak samar akibat suara kipas angin yang sedari tadi menyala. Seorang pemuda berbadan kekar muncul dari pintu tersebut memasuki kamar yang gelap tersebut.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan mendekati pemuda bertubuh mungil –bagi Yugo, karena ia membandingkannya dengan tubuhnya yang besar-. Dipandangnya wajah pemuda yang terlihat damai dibawa alam mimpinya tersebut lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Yugo.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Yugo selalu mengintip Kenji yang tertidur setiap malam dan persamaan dengan itu pula terbesit rasa bersalah dalam benaknya.

"Harusnya… aku tidak mencintaimu," bisiknya lagi.

Ya, Yugo, pemuda berbadan kekar dan besar jatuh cinta pada adiknya, Kenji, seorang pemuda yang ia angkat sebagai saudara beberapa tahun lalu. Ia teringat saat-saat ia bertemu… Ralat! Menemukan Kenji beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia tahu ini tak boleh. Ia tak boleh mencintai Kenji. Saudara angkat memang boleh pacaran atau menikah selama tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Yugo dan Kenji tak memiliki hubungan darah namun tetap saja… ia tak dapat memiliki Kenji karena mereka adalah laki-laki.

Oh, apa kata masyarakat nanti? Apa kata teman-teman mereka nanti? Apa kata tetangga nanti? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau semua tahu ia mencintai adik angkatnya. Tidak! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Jika ia mencintai Kenji, maka masa depan Kenji akan terganggu dan mungkin ia akan disakiti dan dikucili oleh masyarakat.

Yugo kembali mengusap kepala adiknya. Lalu mencium aroma rambutnya dan keluar kamar. Dalam hati, Yugo telah bertekat untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini.

~o~

"Pagi…" sapa Yugo agak mengantuk.

"Pagi," sapa Kenji, "Hari ini sarapannya omelet saja, ya?"

"Oke," jawab Yugo sambil menepuk kepala Kenji lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar, aneh," bisik Kenji.

"Kakak belakangan ini selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Ada angin apaan, nih?" tanya Kenji mengunyah makanannya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Ingin saja," ucap Yugo agak gugup. Tak mungkin ia bilang bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kakak," panggil Kenji menghentikan makannya.

"Ya?"

"Kakak nggak kena penyakit _Brother Complex_, kan?"

"Hah?" Yugo menyerngitkan dahi.

"Kayak Kak Nagi. Posesif banget sama Xion."

"Hahahaha… Nggaklah…" jawab Yugo, tertawa hampar. Dalam hati ia menjerit dan mengangis, 'Aku cinta kamu, Ken-chan..!'

Oh, mengapa cinta ini terlarang? Kenapa laki-laki nggak boleh bersanding sama laki-laki? Seandainya sekarang lagi sepi, Yugo akan memutar musik lagu "Magnet" dari vocaloid keras-keras dari tape-nya.

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

Kalo ditranslate lewat Google, maka lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Yugo nantinya…

_Aku ingin kau memelukku erat dan mengukur batasku. __  
><em>_Silakan membuat aku percaya bahwa ini bukanlah dosa. __  
><em>_Aku ingin kau menciumku dan mengecat tubuhku. __  
><em>_Aku ingin mabuk dan tenggelam dalam pesonamu. __  
><em>

Oke, lupakan nyanyian diatas. Back to Story!

"Kak," panggil Kenji lagi.

"Ya?"

"Kalau laki-laki naksir laki-laki, normal nggak?" tanya Kenji.

JDEERR! Bagai disambar petir, Yugo kaget setengah mati. Kenapa Kenji bertanya begitu? Apakah ia tahu kalau kakaknya ini seorang…ehem…_gay_?

"Errr…" suara pertama keluar dengan ragu, "Nggak juga," jawabnya.

"Kalau seandainya ada orang suka sesama jenis, apakah nanti ia bisa diterima apa adanya oleh keluarganya?" tanya Kenji lagi.

"Ya… Tergantung, sih. Tapi kayaknya diterima, deh," jawab Yugo dengan ragu –lagi- .

"Seandainya kakak dicintai oleh seorang _gay_, bagaimana reaksi kakak?"

"Tentu saja aku nggak mau!" seru Yugo sambil berakting jijik. "Memangnya kenapa? Kok, kamu nanya yang seperti itu?"

"Nggak, sih," jawab Kenji, "Tadi aku diramal sama teman kalau aku dicintai oleh seorang gay."

JDUG! Sebuah batu besar menimpa Yugo. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahinya. 'Wah, gawat kalau Kenji tahu kalau gay itu adalah aku.'

Menit selanjutnya, mereka diam. Mereka makan dengan lahap.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

Maafkan saya. Fic-nya garing sekali, ya…?

Bingung sih mau nulis apaan. Maklumlah saya ini Straight. Kurang paham yang namanya shonen-ai atau shoujo-ai. Sekali lagi maaf.

Silahkan review jika berkenan. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^


	2. Chapter 2

Free Talk:

Maafkan saya...! Saya baru bisa publish sekarang karena saya benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan dunia nyata. Fic ini juga sempat hilang ditumpukan file komputer yang berserakan dan baru ditemukan. Hountou Gomenasai T_T

Ada pergantian genre disini karena setelah saya baca ulang chap 1 ternyata memang lebih cocok humor meski saya pinginnya drama (Payah sekali saya ini *getok kepala*). Tapi saya sudah berusaha dan mohon kritikannya. Flame juga tak apa.

Makasi banyak sebanyak-banyaknya buat:

**JoitaiSasu Lover –Moved** dan **Dumbass Crazy** alias baka nesiachan.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Kalo saya yang punya, apa kata para lebah nanti -?-

**Warning:** Skip Time, little Shonen-ai, OOC, semi Cannon, Mengandung bahasa yang berbelit-belit, blak-blakan, aneh, EYD masih dipertanyakan, dll pokoknya.

**Genre:** Humor (tapi garing), Romance, adventure (maybe), dll.

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: LOVELY BROTHER ::**

.

.

.

"Eh? Apaan, nih?" tanya Yugo entah kepada siapa karena ruangan yang saat ini Yugo tempati tak ada siapapun, hanya ia sendiri. Matanya berlinang dan sedetik kemudian cairan hangat menetes dari matanya dan bibirnya ia gigit hingga berdarah. "Hiks! Hiks!" suara isakan mulai terdengar, badan yang terisi dengan otot itu gemetaran.

Yugo sungguh tak menyangka apa yang ia lihat, Ralat! Apa yang baru ia temukan dalam sebuah laci kecil disebuah meja. Matanya sempat membulat besar dan mulutnya menganga. Hatinya begitu sakit dan rasanya teriris-iris seperti lirik lagu Auto Aya tentang ditolak cinta. Bagaimana tidak? Sang secret admirer Kenji yang berotot gede ini menemukan 'sesuatu'. 'Sesuatu' yang sangat tidak bisa ia maafkan kepada siapapun yang memberikan 'benda' itu pada adik tercintanya. Ya, benda itu adalah…surat cinta.

Ya, surat cinta yang jumlahnya banyak dan berwarna-warni khas seorang cewek. Jangan heran. Kenji adalah cowok terganteng dan terimut di sekolahnya selain itu ia juga pandai olahraga. Yah, wajar saja karena ia seorang ninja. Jadi, fans girl Kenji ada banyak.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" seru Yugo dengan api kemarahan menyala dalam dirinya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menjadi saksi bisu kecemburuan Yugo. Jam 14.50. Berarti Kenji akan pulang sekolah 10 menit lagi. Segera saja Yugo melesat pergi menyambar rompi coklat dan celana coklat tua karena sedari tadi ia hanya memakai kolor pink. Lalu melajukan motornya dengan ganas.

O..o… Kenji-kun~~, kau akan mendapat masalah…, masalah besar dari kakakmu.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Pemuda berambut biru tua alias Kenji Ogami berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya sambil bersiul-siul. Hari ini kelasnya pulang lebih awal 15 menit karena gurunya sedang tidak ada karena sakit. Sungguh sangat beruntung, pikir Kenji. Sebab jika bukan dipelajaran terakhir, mungkin ia dan teman-temannya tidak bisa pulang awal.

"Hai, anak muda?" sapa seseorang. Langsung saja Kenji menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut jabrik funk, berbaju hijau dengan celana merah mencolok. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan seringai seolah ingin menelan Kenji hidup-hidup ala seorang pedofil membuat cowok berambut biru itu merinding ngeri.

"Bapak siapa?" tanya Kenji.

"Bapak? Aku masih muda! Belum kawin! Dan kulitku masih mulus!" serunya laki-laki jangkung itu dengan nada kesal.

Kenji diam melongo. Nggak salah, tuh? Muka brewokan bergaya anak punk yang tanpa malunya memamerkan celana merah yang mirip kolor, kulit item berkerut, dan bibir lebar yang membuat pipinya ketekuk kayak kakek-kakek kurus itu… masih muda?

"Aku masih berumur 36 tahun, tahu!" lanjut laki-laki jangkung itu.

Oooh, pantesan. Muka tua, batin Kenji. Anak baik tidak boleh punya pikiran seperti ini. Oke? *plak!*

"Apa kau lupa padaku anak kecil?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Kenji diam menatap laki-laki jangkuk itu. Sekilas, sepotong memory yang telah lama ia lupakan bangkit kembali meski tidak sepenuhnya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasakan ketakutan ketika ia mencoba mengingatnya, sekali lagi Kenji gemetaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Bagaimana kabarmu, anak kecil? Ah! Atau harus saya katakan… Bakuryu? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Ka…Kamu… siapa?"

~o~

BRUUUUUUUUM! Suara laju motor begitu cepat! Yugo, si pengendara sepeda itu merasa was-was akan adiknya. Yugo benar-benar seperti pengidap Brother Complex (jika seandainya orang tidak tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta sama adik sendiri). Sesampainya di sekolah, Yugo terkejut ketika mengetahui dari satpam sekolah bahwa anak-anak kelas Kenji telah pulang lebih awal.

Yugo pun kembali melajukan motornya hanya saja kali ini agak lambat karena Yugo yakin seyakin yakinnya bahwa Kenji pasti pulang jalan kaki. Wajar saja, biasanya juga Yugo tidak pernah menjemput dan Kenji selalu jalan kaki dan Yugo tahu akan itu karena memang Kenji senang pulang-pergi sekolah jalan kaki, katanya biar sehat.

Tiba-tiba Yugo mendapat firasat aneh disebuah gang gelap yang tercipta dari himpitan bangunan. Seolah memiliki sinar X dimatanya, Yugo pun turun dan menuju gang tersebut dengan suatu harapan sepele namun besar artinya bagi Yugo. 'Ken-chaaaaan, aku dataaaaaaang!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Begitu masuk ke gang sempit itu, Yugo melihat adik tercintanya dalam keadaan tak sadar dalam gendongan seorang laki-laki jangkung brewokan dengan senyuman sesat seperti seorang pedofil homoseksual yang ingin melahap Kenji hidup-hidup.

Yugo marah. Emosinya meledak. Kerutan 4 siku-siku didahinya muncul bertebaran diwajahnya. Amarahnya begitu menggelegar. Sampai muncul gunung api meletus sebagai background amarah Yugo plus, gempa bumi yang akhirnya menyebabkan tsunami. "Jangan sentuh, Ken-chaaaan!" teriak Yugo berlari bermaksud menyerang Si Laki-Laki Jangkung.

Namun, sungguh tak terbayangkan apa yang terjadi. Yugo terjatuh dengan darah dihidung dan bibirnya akibat benturan yang sungguh menyakitkan membuat Yugo memandang kesal kepada laki-laki brewokan yang menatapnya dengan mengejek.

'Sungguh sangat kuat,' pikir Yugo. Saking kuatnya, Yugo si juara tinju se-Asia berdarah.

Memalukan! Sungguh ini suatu penghinaan bagi sang juara tinju. Yugo bertambah marah dan malu. Salahkanlah kulit pisang yang tiba-tiba dengan jahilnya membuat dirinya diinjak oleh pria gede itu dan terjatuh kelantai yang dilapisi semen kering super kuat yang membuat Yugo berdarah seketika.

"Sial! Kenapa semen ini kuat sekali?" gerutu Yugo.

"Maaf, ya? Aku pergi dulu. Anak ini akan kubawa!" ujar laki-laki jangkung.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Yugo. Terlambat! Laki-laki itu melarikan diri membawa Kenji. Namun Yugo tidak menyerah, ia tetap berlari mengejar Kenji. Brug! Yugo kembali jatuh dengan darah dikepalanya dan kali ini si pelaku adalah tomat yang dibuang. Orang-orang sekitar panik melihat ada orang terpeleset lalu berdarah pingsan. Ouh, Yugo… Lain kali kau harus memperhatikan sampah disekitarmu karena mereka…berbahaya. Kau tahu, kan?

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Nggh…?" suara erangan khas laki-laki terdengar membuat seorang gadis cantik berambut biru seperti Kenji dan dikuncir dua, berpakaian suster warna pink terlonjak girang. "Yugo, kau sudah sadar?"

"Nggh…? Alice?" gumam Yugo. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya pada Alice yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

"Rumah sakit," jawab Alice singkat, "Aku panggil dokter dulu, ya?" Alice langsung pergi meninggalkan Yugo. Beberapa menit berbaring sambil bengong melihat dinding-dinding dan atap putih yang dihinggapi 2-3 ekor cecak. Lama-lama memperhatikan langit-langit ruangan dan akhirnya menatap cecak tersebut Yugo akhirnya teringat seseuatu, "Kenji," gumamnya. Entah apa yang membuat Yugo mengingat Kenji dengan menatap cecak, author juga tidak tahu.

Lalu Yugo pun bangkit dan mencabut selang infuse dilengan kirinya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ia dihadang seorang wanita pirang tinggi berbaju merah.

"Mau kabur?" tanya wanita itu.

Yugo diam. Ia telah tertangkap basah kabur.

"Kau Yugo Ogami, bukan?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu tak penting," jawab wanita itu sambil melemparkan seracik kertas pada Yugo, "Itu alamat dimana tempat adikmu berada," lanjutnya.

"Darimana kau…"

"Sudah kukatakan itu tidak penting darimana aku tahu," potong wanita itu agak sinis. "Tapi ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Anak yang kau angkat sebagai adik yang kau beri nama Kenji Ogami itu adalah salah satu bahan percobaan oleh para ilmuwan organisasi Tylon sebelum gadis bernama Uriko dan dia juga merupakan murid dari bakuryu sebelumnya," jelas wanita itu.

"Ryuzo!" seru Yugo agak kaget.

"Ya," wanita itu mengangguk, "Anak itu juga merupakan satu-satunya percobaan zoanthropes yang sempurna karena itulah ia diincar." Yugo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Marah. "Sekarang pergilah lewat jalan belakang agar para perawat tidak melihatmu," lanjut wanita itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yugo seraya berlari pergi. Sebenarnya Yugo masih ingin tahu tentang wanita misterius itu tapi saat ini tidak ada waktu. Kenji dalam bahaya dan ia harus menyelamatkannya.

"Aduh!" seru seorang gadis yang ditabrak Yugo yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Alice. "Yugo? Kau mau kemana? Yugo?" namun Yugo tidak menghiraukannya, pikirannya masih tertuju pada Kenji dan laki-laki brewokan itu. Alice mencoba mengejar, namun lari Yugo sangat kencang apalagi Alice sempat melihat salah satu pasien jatuh dari kursi rodanya sehingga Alice harus membantunya dan menghentikan aksi mengejar Yugo.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Malam semakin gelap dan hawa semakin dingin. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan kobaran api dalam diri seorang pria besar. Angin dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan rompi coklat sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan.

Kini ia berada disalah satu tempat didalam markas ZLF seorang diri karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia dan orang-orang yang datang kesini berpencar mencari tujuan masing-masing.

"Ken-chan, dimana kau," batin Yuugo.

Tak lama kemudian mata Yugo menangkap sosok yang ia cari-cari. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua, dengan baju kuning ala shinobi berdiri diatas pintu pagar. Ya, berdiri diatas pintu pagar. Sebagai bakuryu itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Matanya menatap tajam Yugo, menusuk namun kekosongan terdapat didalamnya seolah _tak ada hati_.

"Wah, wah, wah... Coba lihat siapa yang datang?" ucap Kenji dengan nada sinis, "Tikus penganggu datang untuk menyusup."

"Kenji?"

Tiba-tiba Kenji turun dan langsung menyerang Yugo dan berhasil dihindari. Tentu saja Yugo kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kenji kau kenapa?" tanya Yugo. Namun sepertinya Kenji tak menghiraukannya. Sadar bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Kenji, Yugo pun terpaksa melawan Kenji. "Kenji, sadarlah!" teriak Yugo. Tak ditanggapi.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Yugo.

Yang hanya dilakukan Yugo hanya menghindar namun sesekali ia belas menyerang. Hal itu dilakukannya sambil berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Kenji sadar, sampai akhirnya Kenji berhasil menancapkan kunai pada lengan kiri Yugo.

"Kenji! Hentikan! Ini aku Yugo, kakakmu!" teriak Yugo.

DEG!

"Uhk!" tiba-tiba Kenji memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit sekali bagai ditusuk-tusuk pisau. "Kakak..." ucap Kenji berbisik, "Siapa?" bisiknya lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Melihat adiknya, Yugo agak bingung.

"Aaaakh!" Kenji berteriak keras. Bhuuooooosh! Kenji berubah atau berzoathropes menjadi tikus tanah. Lalu menyerang Yugo yang masih bingung. Yugo terkena serangan. Dadanya terkena cakaran. Darah segar menetes demi tetes.

Bakuryu kembali menyerang dan kali ini yang kena adalah tangan Yugo. 'Sial! Kalau terus begini, aku akan mati. Terpaksa kalau begini,' Yugo pun berzoanthropes menjadi serigala.

Mereka saling memukul, menendang, dan mencabik. Mereka sama kuat namun karena Yugo tidak ingin melukai Kenji akhirnya kedudukan Kenji menjadi lebih unggul. Karena banyak luka dan kehabisan tenaga, Yugo kembali menjadi manusia. Kenji juga berubah menjadi manusia dan menatap Yugo seakan meremehkan.

"Kenji, kumohon sadarlah!" ucap Yugo agak parau.

Kenji tak menghiraukan ucapan Yugo lalu mengeluarkan kunai dari balik bajunya bersiap menyerang Yugo kembali bermaksud mengakhiri pertarungan.

"Kenji, kumohon..." ucap Yugo lagi. "Aku... Aku... Aku mencintaimu."

SIIIIIIIIIIING... Sunyi senyap.

"Huaaa...! Kenji..., kau kenapa?" teriak Yugo panik melihat Kenji yang tiba-tiba pingsan akibat pernyataan cinta dari Yugo dengan muka pucat. Poor Kenji.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Ngggh..." Kenji mengerang sambil mencoba membuka matanya.

"Wah, sudah sadar! Syukurlah!" teriak seorang gadis di samping Kenji lalu langsung memeluk Kenji, sang sahabat kecil.

"Uriko?" ucap Kenji begitu kesadarannya pulih. "Ini dimana?"

Uriko pun melepas pelukannya lalu menjawab, "Ini rumah sakit. Tadi Yugo-_niichan_ membawamu kemari dalam keadaan babak belur."

"Eh!" Kenji terkejut mendengarnya. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Agak samar karena saat itu otaknya tidak bisa berfikir jernih akibat dicuci otak.

"Tenang saja. Yuugo-niichan baik-baik saja. Saat ini ia sedang dirawat di kamar sebelah," ucap Uriko lagi.

Alis Uriko langsung naik sebelah, heran sekaligus curiga melihat wajah Kenji yang tiba-tiba merona.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

Sekali lagi Gomen na sai~~

Kepada JoitaiSasu-san, ficnya mungkin akan sangat telat. Saya sungguh sibuk. Kehidupan dunia nyata benar-benar menyita waktu. Gomenasai~~

Kritik jika berkenan. Flame juga tidak apa.


End file.
